This invention relates to a new antibacterial and growth-permittant antibiotic agent. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a new antibacterial and growth-permittant antibiotic agent, L-681,217. The invention encompasses the antibiotic in dilute forms; as crude concentrates; in pure forms; and in formulations suitable for antibiotic and growth-permittant applications.